Cigarrilloman y la mierda del mundo
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Del tiempo en el que Sting quiso ser héroe y salvar a la dulce chica. Pero Sting no es un héroe, la chica no es dulce y el mundo está podrido. Sin chica ni capa, solo le queda el techo del cuarto y el cigarrillo. AU. Para Reveire.
1. El cigarrillo – Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.

**Parejas/personajes:** Sting/Yukino principalmente, insinuaciones de varias más, algunas bastante crack (incluyen hetero, slash y femslash).

**Notas:** Ahora es cuando le pido disculpas a Rev-chan por regalarle esta mierda llena de muertos y cosas feas (?), por convertir a Sting en un pobre diablo y a Yukino en una puta barata LOL. Ok, eso no era broma, era en serio. Mierda, de verdad que no sé quién querría recibir esta cosa. En cualquier caso es para ti Rev-chan, y repito, disculpa el angst, los muertos y el final de mierda que tendrá. Sí, eso último es spoiler para cualquiera que no sea Reveire, mala suerte, a ella ya le dije que esto no tiene _happy ending_, haceos a la idea, aunque de todas maneras no es difícil hacerse a la idea de eso, créanme.

En fin, hace tiempo que Rev-chan me dice que le gustaría leer un Sting/Yukino mío, esta es la forma que hallé de complacerla así sea una porquería (?).

Al ser un prólogo, es bastante corto, los demás capítulos serán más largos.

**Advertencias:** Temas fuertes, violencia, violación, muertos por todas partes, lenguaje vulgar (mucho, hasta en la narración). A causa de eso último, no me corte tanto con los modismos, pero me parece no son tantos (se incluye, además, que es un modismo para mí porque no me los sé todos). Ya sabéis, esas cosillas.

**.**

* * *

**Prólogo. **

El cigarrillo.

* * *

El humo del cigarrillo ascendía lentamente, señalando una calma que en realidad no existía, como una ilusión cruel y lejana. Sting sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y exhaló con lentitud, preguntándose cuánto llevaba ahí, tirado en el suelo mirando el techo blanco como si eso fuese lo que buscaba. Por supuesto, no lo era, lo que Sting buscaba nunca lo hallaría.

_Quizás hoy la muerte venga a por mí, me lleve al averno y se acabe toda esta mierd_a, pensaba.

Estaba solo, por supuesto, y seguiría solo, pues la humanidad daba asco. Sting solo tenía el techo y el cigarrillo, pues todo lo demás se había esfumado, como se esfumaba el humo que salía de su boca. Tampoco es que le gustasen esas cosas, pues tanto el techo como el cigarrillo eran blancos y Sting odiaba ese color, aborrecía el color blanco. Aunque si debía ser justo odiaba muchos otros colores aparte del blanco, como el negro, otro color que detestaba mucho era el negro. Sí, odiaba muchos colores, aunque odiaba muchas cosas además de los colores, como el mundo y a la gente.

_Vaya mierda_, pensaba, viendo al humo ascender con calma a través del cuarto negro —pues la luz estaba apagada— hasta el techo blanco.

Sting la verdad lo odiaba todo, cual idiota depresivo y huraño. Sting la verdad lo odiaba todo, incluido el cigarrillo y la botella medio vacía. Sting la verdad era un imbécil que quiso ser un héroe en un mundo en el que nadie merece ser salvado.

Sí, se encontraba tirado en el suelo como un imbécil indigente con un cigarrillo en los labios y mucho odio en sus entrañas por culpa de su siempre estúpido deseo de salvar a alguien. Aunque la verdad algo sobraba en esa oración y era el como. Sting no era como un imbécil indigente, él era, efectivamente, un imbécil indigente. Y el piso y el cuarto y el cigarrillo no le pertenecían, eran del albergue donde pasaba sus lamentables días, lo único que era suyo era el odio dentro de sus entrañas y el hambre que acosaba a sus tripas, nada más. También eran suyos los orgasmos que tenía cuando se masturbaba en el baño, pues Sting estaba solo y no tenía a quien metérsela por lo que cuando estaba caliente no le quedaba más que aplicar el cabrón sube y baja, otro motivo por el que su vida era bien lamentable.

Hubo un tiempo, ese aquel en el que quiso ser un héroe de mierda como los de las películas, en que Sting no odiaba a todo y tenía a quien clavársela, pero fue justamente ese tiempo el que lo dejó tal y como está hoy. Sting, antes de intentar volar con una capa de mierda y ocupar los calzoncillos donde no debía, en sentido figurado claro está, no lo odiaba todo y tenía bastantes más cosas que ahora. Luego de intentar volar con una mugrienta capa y ocupar sus siempre sucios calzoncillos por encima de su dignidad lo perdió todo.

Desde ya, Sting Eucliffe tiene claro porque no hay ni un puto héroe por el mundo, pues mientras más alto más fuerte la caída, y si vas volando por el aire como imbécil retardado la caída te duele como patada en los cojones.

¿Por qué mierda se le ocurrió tratar de volar por los cielos?

Ah claro, por _ella_.

Sting lo recuerda, cada vez que ve el techo blanco la recuerda a ella, la capucha y toda la mierda que el mundo no te muestra hasta que vas feliz de la vida.

Sí, lo recuerda tan claro que el humo asciende y toca el techo en el lapsus que sus recuerdos renacen con calma para volver a morir, recordándole porque el mundo es una mierda y porque la próxima vida que vaya a tener la gastará en ser un tío bien cabrón.

Al fin y al cabo, los recuerdos son otra de las pocas cosas que le quedan.

* * *

**Espero, en verdad espero te guste algo Rev-chan.**

**Con que a ti te guste me doy por servida, de verdad.**

**Si alguien más lo lee pues gracias por eso (?).**


	2. La damisela – Capítulo 1

**Notas: **No mucho más que lo ya dicho anteriormente, sólo que al ser esto un capítulo es más largo. Sobre eso mismo, los capítulos tienen cambio temporal, por una parte está Sting en el presente y por otra son sus recuerdos, la diferencia entre una y otra se nota bastante porque cambian los tiempos narrativos.

Lo último, ya dije que no me cortaba con los modismos y eso, así que ¡RAE, YO TE ELIJO!:

"**coño.** (Del lat. cŭnnus): **1.** _m. malson._ Parte externa del aparato genital de la hembra."

**Advertencias:** Aquí solo repito lo de **¡Lenguaje vulgar!** Aunque bueno, con esa definición allá arriba creo que debería quedar bastante claro a que me refiero con vulgar, ¿no?

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La damisela en aprietos.

* * *

Sting desentumece los músculos tras levantarse, cosa que hace todas las mañanas pues duerme tirado en el piso y le duelen una mierda cada puto amanecer. Bosteza y mira las sábanas tiradas en el piso y la cajetilla vacía, rascándose las bolas mientras piensa que tiene hambre y que en ese albergue de mierda no hay agua caliente. Salvo claro por el baño de Minerva, pero no piensa ir ahí, no sin cigarrillos al menos. Por eso avanza a través del cuarto blanco hasta la demacrada puerta, que abre de un golpe, caminando en calzoncillos por el mugriento pasillo de ese lugar. Ingresa al salón, captando unas cuantas miradas, las ignora y avanza hasta la butaca del fondo, deteniéndose frente a esta.

—Rufus —llama.

El susodicho levanta la vista del libro que descansa en su regazo, leyendo como hace todas las mañanas, sentado en la butaca verde oscuro perfectamente arreglado. Uno de los grandes misterios para Sting es a qué hora se levanta Rufus, porque siempre lo ve despierto y perfectamente vestido en ese lugar, se ha planteado varias si es que acaso no duerme porque pareciera que siempre le sobra el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona Rufus regresando la mirada al libro, a saber de qué trata, nunca sabe que está leyendo porque los libros nunca tienen portada.

—¿Tienes cigarros? —pregunta, rascándose la cabeza y notando otro par de miradas sobre él, pero dado que está en ropa interior no le extraña tanto, aunque la gente ya debería haberse acostumbrado.

Rufus lo vuelve a mirar unos segundos antes de estirar el brazo hacia la pequeña mesa que tiene a un lado, cogiendo una bolsa y tendiéndosela.

—Toma.

—Gracias —dice Sting, cogiendo la maldita bolsa negra (cuanto odia el negro) y emprendiendo camino de vuelta al pasillo, deteniéndose unos momentos para voltear la vista—. ¿Minerva está despierta?

—Lo está.

—Vale.

Continua su camino, mirando la bolsa y pensando que odia el negro, lo odia mucho, casi tanto como el blanco. Avanzando por el mugriento pasillo blanco lleno de manchas piensa en eso, en que debería comprarse ropa interior de color y dejar de ocupar calzoncillos blancos, pero para eso necesitaría dinero y no tiene ni donde caerse muerto. A menos claro que acabe en el patio trasero de ese lugar, justo como muchos.

Aquello le recuerda a Yukino, aunque se acuerda de ella todas las mañanas así no quiera, es superior a él. Simplemente, los recuerdos y el odio es lo único que tiene, eso y sus calzoncillos más un par de calcetas. Las blancas las compró el día que conoció a Yukino, lo recuerda tan perfectamente como todo lo demás.

Hacía frío pues era pleno invierno y hace poco había llovido, por lo que las calles estaban mojadas. Había ingresado al local con un pesado abrigo café claro (beige según la rubia) y había avanzado entre los percheros con ropa en busca de una maldita caja de calcetines porque casi todos los que tenía estaban rotos. La vendedora, mujer joven de cabellos verdes, había tardado bastante en hacerle la boleta pues estaba ocupada al teléfono. Sting había salido pensando poner una queja, sosteniendo la caja envuelta en una bolsa con una de sus manos, avanzando por la transcurrida calle rumbo a su departamento, unas cuadras más allá. Por entonces deberían haber sido las cinco de la tarde o cercano, motivo por el que le extrañó tanto el claro grito de una chica. Detuvo su andar, volteando para comprobar los alrededores, notando que todos seguían andando como si nada. Y justo antes de que pensara que había sido su idea el grito se repitió, más fuerte y cercano, captando está vez la atención de otras pocas personas. Por una de las calles aledañas, en cuya esquina había una construcción, surgió una chica. Una chica a la que Sting no pudo ver bien pues inmediatamente tras ella apareció un hombre que, tomándola de los hombros, la volteó para girarle el rostro de un golpe que resonó por sobre las bocinas de los coches. Todo el resto del mundo, junto a Sting, había volteado hacia la escena.

—¡Suéltame!

El hombre, grande y de cabellos blancos, volvió a descargar su puño sobre ella, manchando sus cabellos igualmente blancos con rojo. Entonces, recién entonces, Sting reaccionó. Que lo llevó a avanzar apresuradamente e interponerse es algo que nunca supo, pero las lágrimas de la pequeña mujer lo hicieron actuar por inercia y golpear, aprovechando que la caja era de metal, a aquel tipo con ella. Para su mala suerte el hombre no tardo en responder y pronto se halló con un puño en el rostro, tambaleándose hacia atrás. Pensó, por un ínfimo segundo, que no tenía porque mierda estar ahí, a punto de que le partieran el rostro; dicho pensamiento desapareció cuando otro transeúnte se unió a la pelea, golpeando también al hombre albino. Una mujer que caminaba por ahí tomó a la chica de los hombros, que se tapaba con una de sus manos la herida que tenía en la frente. Sting sólo supo que pronto no estaba solo, que había vuelto a descargar su puño sobre aquel tipo y que este le gritaba, preso de ira.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de inmiscuirte con esa, su hermana era igual de perra!

Para su mala suerte, tuvo razón, porque Sting se arrepintió de ser parte del grupo que rodeaba a la joven y oía el bajito «Yukino» que murmuraba esta.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó alguien, Yukino negó apresuradamente, llorando con fuerza y pareciendo lamentar la situación.

Sting se llevó la mano al cabello, algo confundido y notando que, para los pocos grados que hacían, Yukino apenas llevaba un vestido corto. Le tendió su abrigo, ganándose un par de miradas, entre ellas la azul de la joven.

—Gracias —susurró esta, él le sonrió con calma.

—No hay de qué.

Entonces alguien comentó que no debería irse sola, y aunque Yukino insistió en que estaba bien Sting acabó acompañándola a casa. O al menos eso pensaba él, hasta que se halló a varias cuadras de su destino inicial frente a las amplias puertas de un albergue.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Sting, volteando a verla.

Yukino asintió algo avergonzada, avanzando con lentitud por el pequeño camino de entrada hasta la desgastada puerta. Sting la siguió, contemplando el pasto seco y el pequeño matorral que conformaban el jardín, deteniéndose tras Yukino, que tocaba la puerta con suavidad, haciendo que se planteara si alguien la habría oído. Por lo visto sí, porque la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un joven alto y de tez morena.

—Yukino.

—Hola —saludó la albina, ingresando en cuanto le dieron la pasada.

Sting quedo tras ella, motivo por el que alzó la mano en una muda pregunta, captando la atención del hombre.

—Yukino —repitió este.

Yukino regreso la vista a él, mordiéndose el labio antes de invitarlo a pasar. Sting, la verdad, simplemente quería su chaqueta, pero no se negó a ingresar en la pequeña estancia, que no era más que un diminuto salón con un par de sillas y un escritorio donde se hallaba sentada una mujer rubia.

—Hola Yukino —saludó esta—, veo que vienes acompañada, y tu rostro es un asco, ¿mala tarde?

Esa verborrea a Sting se le hizo algo curiosa, y tonta, porque efectivamente y dado el labio partido de Yukino era obvio que una buena tarde no había tenido.

—Hola Jenny.

—Te anoto, señorita Aguria —dijo la tipa, cogiendo un lápiz—. Deberías ver a Minerva.

Sting supuso acertadamente que ese sería el apellido de Yukino, avanzando tras ella y captando la mirada tanto del hombre de la puerta como de la tal Jenny.

El salón que seguía al de entrada era uno amplio, con unas cuantas mesas para comer por un lado, cerca de lo que parecía un casino, y unos pocos sillones junto a una gran estantería por el otro. Yukino se detuvo en medio del lugar, observando a todos lados en busca, por lo visto, de algo. Sting la imitó, contemplando a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, la mayoría con un rostro demacrado de clara depresión, parecía que no se era muy feliz por ahí. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando Yukino continuó su avance hacia una de las mesas, donde una mujer morena tomaba un café con calma y una media sonrisa que desentonaba con el ambiente reinante.

—Hola Yukino, veo que tuviste una mala tarde —dijo esta apenas centró la vista en ellos una vez se acercaron, Sting por detrás de Yukino—, y que vienes acompañada. Siempre lo mismo, ¿no?

—Hola—dijo la albina, notándose algo incómoda—. ¿Tienes...?

—¿Quién es el príncipe esta vez, no sueles elegirlos rubios?

Sting frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, justo antes de que Yukino respondiera.

—Nadie, solo me acompaño de vuelta —respondió apresuradamente, señalándolo con una mano con un aire levemente despectivo, que en su aura de ángel pasaba desapercibido para cualquiera menos para la mujer frente a ella.

—¿Y señor acompañante tiene nombre, o no es relevante?

—Sting Eucliffe —gruñó él en respuesta, mirando a la mujer con algo de desconfianza, respondiendo antes de que Yukino lo hiciera. Esta fijó la vista en su persona, captando su atención.

—Entonces —dijo—, gracias por acompañarme.

Sting parpadeó y se llevó una mano al cabello, entendiendo esa como una despedida, oyendo una leve risa por parte de la mujer antes de que reaccionara y alzara una de sus manos, apuntando a la pequeña joven que lo miraba fijamente.

—Mi chaqueta —dijo, señalando la amplia tela de color café claro.

Yukino abrió los ojos con leve sorpresa, retirando la prenda de sus hombros y contemplándola unos momentos.

—Lo siento, lo olvide —musitó tan bajito y con tanta disculpa que a Sting se le encogió el pecho y se le atoró la garganta.

—No importa, de todas formas la necesitabas más que yo —comentó, alzando una de sus manos en señal de paz, la otra la había estirado para coger la prenda.

—Gracias —susurró Yukino—, por todo.

Sting se sintió incómodo, notando demasiadas miradas sobre él.

—Oh, el señor acompañante es todo un caballero —dijo la mujer a un lado de ellos, mirándolos con burla—. ¿De qué te han salvado esta vez, mi pobre damisela?

Yukino se sonrojo con fuerza, volteando hacia su compañera e ignorando a Sting, que se quedo ahí, algo confundido.

—No digas eso, Minerva —reclamó, con tanta timidez que no parecía un reclamo, el rubio iba notando que la personalidad de Yukino no era dada a alzar la voz o defenderse—. ¿Tienes o no...?

—¿Qué cosa? —la interrumpió Minerva, sonriendo—, ¿aspirinas, analgésicos, la del día después, un poco de felicidad para pasar el mal rato? —enumeró—. Esas cosas se le piden a Rufus, o a Jenny, o al que ande por aquí cerca y tenga como conseguirte eso —dijo con calma—. A menos, claro, que de nuevo lo que necesites sea que repare el gastado asfalto de tu coño, pero en dicho caso estoy desayunando, así que tendrás que esperar —aclaró Minerva como quien habla del tiempo, con tanta tranquilidad que Sting parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar si lo había dicho en serio—. Tú sabes, la higiene, no es bueno comer y meter la mano en coños ajenos.

Yukino trago saliva, tan obviamente incómoda que Sting se sintió un poco más incómodo, aunque no le extrañaba dado el discurso que se había dado Minerva.

—Claro —tartamudeó Yukino, nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados.

—Aunque bueno, tampoco es higiénico desayunar y meter la mano en tu propia vagina, ya vez, menos que menos la de otra. —Sting volteó la vista, algo avergonzado por tener que oír esa conversación, captando para su mala suerte la atención de Minerva—. Siempre puedes pedirle a señor acompañante que te ayude con la lengua.

—Minerva —reclamó la albina en algo que no sonaba a reclamo con su débil y temeroso tono de voz.

—O bien puedes acompañar a señor acompañante a la salida, deberías dado que te trajo aquí.

Antes esas palabras Sting reaccionó, saliendo del trance en que lo metió la conversación... intima, o algo por el estilo.

—¡No es necesario! —se apresuró en aclarar.

Dio lo mismo, porque Yukino lo acompañó hasta la entrada, en un silencio incómodo para ambos. Por lo que notó, todo desde que ingresó a ese lugar fue incomodidad.

—Lamento lo de Minerva, ella siempre hace comentarios...

—¿Sarcásticos, burlescos, crueles? —enumeró, ya en la puerta de entrada. Yukino bajó la mirada al piso, nuevamente con una expresión de pena infinita. Sting la miró fijamente, sintiéndola como una pobre muñeca botada al lado del camino, abandonada en la autopista de la vida por algún patán, con esa actuación de damisela desdichada y ultrajada—. ¿De verdad...? —No terminó la pregunta, aunque no hizo falta, el sonrojo de Yukino dejó en claro que lo entendió.

—No es primera vez —respondió, tan avergonzada, apenada e incómoda como la había visto desde que la conoció, hace tan solo una hora, máximo dos—. No importa.

Una hora, máximo dos, y ya sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarla, de protegerla, de entregarle su chaqueta y decirle, finalmente y con una sonrisa, momentos antes de marcharse, «la vas a necesitar más que yo». De reparar a la pequeña muñeca rota, de alegrar a la pobre doncella abandonada, de cuidar a la dulce damisela en apuros.

El problema, el único problema se lo dijeron después, entre palabras cargadas de verdad y una mirada llena de rencor.

«Tú no eres un héroe, Sting».

Sting piensa en eso limpiándose los dientes frente al sucio espejo del baño, con Minerva tras él dándose una larga (siempre larga) ducha en el único baño con agua caliente de esa pocilga. Piensa en eso mirando sus calcetas blancas y sus calzoncillos tirados en un rincón, en que odia el blanco, lo odia tanto como odia a Yukino. Odia el blanco de Yukino y su fingida postura de damisela desdichada a la que rescatar. No merecía ser salvada, nadie en este mundo lo merece. A fin de cuentas, los seres humanos no son más que basura moviéndose entre el polvo y la mierda de la autopista de la vida, la única diferencia entre Sting y esos es que él se ha quedado estancado junto a su mugre en esa posada de mierda, rodeado de blanco putrefacto.

_No era más que una perra,_ piensa antes de escupir la pasta dental blanca en el lavabo blanco, antes de rascarse una última vez la ingle y meterse a la ducha blanca para sentir el agua sobre su piel. _Una perra blanca, lista para pisotear._

* * *

**Precioso, lo sé (?) sobre todo los comentarios de Minerva.**

**(dafuck).**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	3. El héroe – Capítulo 2

**Notas: **Y ya, vengo a actualizar esto, debería estar actualizando _Blanco y negro_ pero para eso tengo que ponerme a escribir y no ando con ganas, en cambio esto lo tenía listo. En fin, más de lo mismo, que va para Reveire y espero le guste.

**Advertencias:** Más de lo mismo: lenguaje vulgar.

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

El héroe al rescate.

* * *

_No eres un héroe Sting, nunca lo fuiste_, se repite frente a la taza de chocolate caliente, que no sabe a nada más que sucedáneo de mala calidad y endulzante amargo, con un cigarrillo en los labios que ayuda a empeorar el sabor de su repugnante desayuno. Ya no recaen miradas sobre él, pues ahora lleva unos gastados pantalones de un gris oscuro y una sucia camisa blanca. _Odio el blanco_. Se reclina en la silla y apura la taza, torciendo los labios pues sabe a mierda con más mierda, junto a unas tostadas quemadas que sabrán a otro poco de mierda.

—Esa actitud apenas empezado el día, vas a poner de malas a alguien —dice Minerva frente a él, sacándole un chasquido.

—Me vale. —Todo le vale; la vida, el chocolate, las tetas de Minerva recién salidas de la ducha, absolutamente todo.

—Kagura ya pronto saldrá a regar, deberías acompañarla como todas las mañanas y animarte un poco.

Claro, la buena de Kagura regando las flores rojas del fondo del patio, cuidando las flores de esa esquina en particular y ninguna otra. Sting sonríe, de mejor humor, le encanta el patio del albergue, es tan... particular. Se termina la taza, levantándose y decidiendo que no quiere tostadas con sabor a mierda y mantequilla mala encima.

—Me encanta el patio —comenta, alejándose del comedor rumbo al ventanal del fondo, que da acceso al patio trasero donde Kagura ya se ve cargando una pesada regadera.

Sting sonríe al verla, pensando que ama el patio, a sus flores de la esquina del fondo que Mikazuchi riega sagradamente todas las mañanas, su pedazo de tierra frente a la bodega, el poco pasto que crece cerca de la fuente con un patrón algo cuadricular, y por sobre todo el pequeño espacio entre el muro vecino y la salida de vehículos. Ama ese patio, ese estúpido patio que tiene más cuerpos que fosa común en plena dictadura. Ríe como estúpido ante el pensamiento, captando la atención de Kagura, que voltea hacia él.

—Buenos días, Eucliffe —lo saluda la mujer, regresando la mirada a las plantas.

—Buenos días, Kagura, lindo día para estar en el jardín —responde, sonriendo, seguro de que tras la larga melena su interlocutora también sonríe—. Siempre es un lindo día para estar en el jardín.

O al menos, eso es lo que sienten los vivos, los muertos quizás ya se aburrieron de ese lugar. Sting vuelve a reír, fuerte y con algo de locura, pensando en los muertos, alzando la mirada al cielo donde sabe que no están. El cielo sería demasiado blanco, como las nubes, como Yukino; desentonaría ahí, se perdería. El infierno, definitivamente, es mejor. Aunque el infierno, probablemente, ya los había alcanzado y llegaba al culmine en ese patio, justo durante el atardecer, cuando el cielo se llenaba de tonos rojizos y amarillos. Se perdía el blanco de las nubes en el brillo del sol, llegando finalmente al ocaso, como un cigarrillo que se consume totalmente. Piensa en Yukino, en su recuerdo, al contemplar el cigarrillo que se consume en su mano, entre tonos amarillentos que consumen lentamente al blanco sucio que lo conforma, justo como Yukino.

Siempre, siempre se acuerda de ella, de ella y de su blanco repugnante que tanto odia. Ese que alguna vez no odio, ese que reposa en el infierno que conforma su cigarrillo, que bota con calma a la tierra, pisoteándolo con algo de ira.

Yukino, y el maldito recuerdo de las coincidencias. Porque fue una coincidencia, simple obra y gracia de la vida que volviera a verla. O al menos, eso prefería pensar él.

Aquel día llovía con fuerza y él supuestamente simplemente pasaba por ahí (por ahí, cerca del albergue) cuando se topó con Yukino. Llevaba el abrigo que él le dio y se cubría como podía de la lluvia, que la golpeaba con fuerza pues fuera de la chaqueta no tenía nada más, ni botas ni paraguas. Sting se detuvo, volteando hacia ella y notando que no lo había visto, pues continuaba avanzando por la solitaria calle. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de partir tras ella, pensando que debería estar congelándose, debería estar sufriendo, después de todo llevaba un ojo morado. La siguió, apresurando el paso para poder darle alcance.

—¡Yukino!

La chica dio un respingo, antes de voltear, topándose con él y su cansado aliento. Abrió la boca, la cerró y finalmente, tras un momento de indecisión, habló.

—Sting.

El susodicho sonrió con fuerza.

—Pensé que no te acordabas —comentó, colocando el paraguas sobre ella.

Yukino sonrió, apenada.

—Gracias —musitó, bajando la mirada.

Sting pensó que se veía tan indefensa, que necesitaba protección.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, tan preocupado por una joven que no conocía de nada que se sentía estúpido.

Pero, de alguna manera, quería estar ahí, protegiéndola.

—Sí, sólo —respondió Yukino, tartamudeando levemente—, mal día —dijo con algo de ironía, palpándose el dolor en la vibración de su voz.

Sting sonrió con algo de lástima, contemplando su magullado y mojado cuerpo, su destrozado y apenado espíritu.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —cuestionó, ganándose una sonrisa llena de pena y vergüenza.

—No te molestes.

—Oh, no es molestia —replicó Sting—, digamos que es mera casualidad.

Esta vez, Yukino le sonrió con algo parecido a la alegría y aceptó la mano que le tendió, avanzando juntos por la calle hasta el albergue donde vivía la pobre damisela. Como la casa de la pobre Cenicienta, con ella durmiendo en sábanas arrojadas en el piso sobre las que dejó la mojada chaqueta que Sting le dio, donde se arrojó lamiendo sus heridas con dolor y vergüenza.

—Gracias —susurró Yukino, sobándose un brazo.

Sting no le respondió, pues analizaba el cuarto con ojo crítico. Una chica no debería dormir ahí, donde no habían muebles ni cama, solo unas pocas telas y un pequeño baño que olía mal.

—No hay de qué —dijo finalmente, sentándose a su lado y contemplando sus cabellos blancos, las gotas que caían por su rostro.

Se parecía un poco al cielo.

—No tenías qué, en verdad gracias.

Sting le sonrió, preguntándole si tenía una toalla y partiendo en busca de una cuando Yukino le dijo donde estaban. Ayudándola a secarse, llamando a Minerva para que la curara, acompañándola en ese mal día.

—Parece ser que el héroe se enamoró de la damisela —comentó Minerva mientras curaba a la albina, ganándose una mirada de reproche de esta y una de sorpresa por parte de Sting—, pobre héroe.

—No digas eso, Minerva —reclamó Yukino mientras el rubio rogaba no sonrojarse.

Porque no era cierto, él no se había enamorado, no de alguien que apenas conocía.

—Aunque señor héroe ya debería marcharse, se hace tarde y la damisela debe tener su sueño de belleza.

—Minerva —repitió Yukino, incómoda.

Sting chistó, sintiendo que estaba sobrando.

—Me voy, entonces —dijo, levantándose en clara señal de que hablaba en serio.

—Ah —Yukino pareció reaccionar ante eso, alzando una mano, como si quisiera detenerlo, causando que la mirara levemente extrañado.

—Eso está mal damisela, atando de esa forma al héroe.

La mano flaqueó, bajando levemente ante el comentario. Sting frunció levemente el ceño ante eso, algo molesto.

—Es tarde —dijo, excusándose—. Ya paró de llover, así que puedes quedarte mi paraguas —comentó, tratando de sonar amable, de dar a entender que no estaba enojado ni nada por el estilo.

Yukino no le dijo nada, solo asintió, tomando con suavidad el paraguas que se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo con más dulzura de la que debería estar permitida.

—Bueno, acompañare a señor héroe a la salida ya que tú no puedes hacerlo —dijo Minerva, levantándose también y acercándose a él.

Sting gruñó levemente, cuidando de no hacerlo muy fuerte, pero siendo oído de todas formas por la mujer frente a él, que le dirigió una leve mirada que no decía mucho antes de adelantarlo rumbo a la salida. Sting la siguió, manteniéndose ambos en absoluto silencio durante el corto trayecto que duro su viaje , siendo este roto en la puerta de entrada.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Jenny, sentada tras el escritorio con un delgado y escotado vestido rosa, que tenía una especie de velo en la espalda y una parte del busto envuelto en diamantes de fantasía.

A Sting, fuera de hacérsele curioso que vistiera así en pleno invierno, se le hacía curioso que usara ese vestido. Es decir, ni para verano, ni para una fiesta, ni para algo informal, ¡la porquería era horrible y ridícula! Parecía que se le salía la ropa interior, solo faltaba que sacara un encendedor del busto y se le terminara por salir una teta. Y lo pensaba porque, demonios, acababa de suceder.

—Jenny, dejame decirte que si querías pareces una puta con un gusto del culo lo logras de maravilla. —La rubia le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Minerva, aunque Sting tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella en eso, Jenny se veía patética—. Entiendo porqué hasta Hibiki prefiere a la Strauss, ni hablar del empresario.

—Púdrete Minerva.

La susodicha sonrió con sorna, abriendo la puerta de entrada, dejando que Sting pasara mientras se dirigía una última vez a Jenny.

—Hablo en serio, Realight, así lo único que te quedara de clase es el apellido, hasta Ren prefirió a otra —comentó, cerrando la puerta tras ella con calma tras decir aquello.

Sting la miró, curioso por eso.

—¿No vuelves? —cuestionó, extrañado al ver que Minerva le daba alcance, sin mostrar intenciones de regresar al albergue, caminando a su lado a través de la calle.

—Esta noche estoy ocupada, señor héroe.

—Me llamo Sting —reclamó.

—Pues bien, Sting, dejame decirte algo —comenzó Minerva, deteniéndose en la primera esquina que alcanzaron, mirándolo fijamente—. Yukino es... una estúpida con cara de ángel —Sting enarcó una ceja—, y dicha estúpida ya tiene una idea de que quiere, y lo que quiere no es un héroe precisamente. Así que dado que ya decidió quien es su alma gemela —ironizó aquello, sonriendo con crueldad—, deberías dejarla pasar, las estúpidas como Yukino acaban peor que las putas como Jenny.

Minerva dio la vuelta, dejándolo algo confundido al verla avanzar por el estrecho pasaje frente al cual se encontraban.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que no eres mejor que la elección tomada, aunque tu enemigo no sea una buena persona, tiene el poder del capitalismo y eso implica que ya das lo mismo. No te enamores, héroe, te irá mal.

Sting torció el labio, incómodo y algo molesto, pensando que no estaba enamorado y bien podía preocuparse por Yukino, parecía necesitarlo, requerir alguien que estuviera con ella, pues Minerva distaba mucho de ser una amiga.

Por eso no le hizo caso, por eso volvió al día siguiente y el que le siguió. Así, con una sonrisa en el rostro, al menos hasta que entendió las palabras de Minerva, dos semanas después de eso. Cuando lo conoció, Sting empezó a temer que la Orland tuviera razón.

Quizás fue por eso que, si bien no podía decirse que la morena era amiga de Yukino, si pudo decirse que acabó siendo su amiga. Sting piensa eso al volver adentro, tras largos minutos acompañando a Kagura en el patio, quien ingresa con él. Piensa eso al ver a Minerva sentada en uno de los sillones, fumando un cigarrillo con calma y diciendo algo que él no alcanza a oír. Suspira, pensando que le vale poco (como todo) y desviándose, rumbo a su dormitorio. Camina pensando en eso, dirigiéndose a un lugar que odia, por todo lo que paso ahí, por haber sido el cuarto de Yukino. Quizás, en lugar de eso, podría ir a la oficina postal para ver si tiene correo, es la idea que cruza su mente cuando se encuentra con Eve, cuando éste entra apresuradamente en la estancia.

—Hola —saluda.

El mocoso, a quien aún llama así pues no logra hacerse a la idea de que pase los veinticinco, voltea hacia él.

—Hola Sting —le saluda Eve de vuelta con algo parecido al respeto, haciendo que Sting piense que da lástima.

Team es un pobre diablo, lo sabe, le basta ver el paquete en sus manos. No es más que un pobre recadero danzando en las manos de todos, pero sin que nadie se de el trabajo de quedárselo. Un pobre y lamentable títere, que al igual que Pinocho no puede mentir, es demasiado transparente e idiota.

—¿Qué tal la mañana? —pregunta, mirando de forma insistente el paquete.

Así llegan sus cigarrillos, después de todo, por esas manos.

—Tranquila. ¿La tuya?

Sting se alza de hombros con indiferencia.

—Una mierda, como siempre —dice, como si aquello le viniera a su lenguaje corporal.

Pero bueno, su vida es una mierda y le da lo mismo, es a su manera entendible.

—Ya veo —dice Eve, acostumbrado a esa respuesta—. Bueno, nos vemos, estoy...

—Ocupado. Todos lo saben, Team. —Lo interrumpe Sting, causando que el chico lo mire algo molesto. Qué le va a hacer, es cierto, así le moleste a ese mocoso o no—. Nos vemos.

Avanza sin esperar respuesta pero obteniendo de todas formas un escueto «Adiós». Team es una de las pocas cosas que hace que no se sienta tan miserable; pobre, realmente pobre idiota. Prefiere ser él que ser Team, por muchos motivos, y eso es decir mucho. Sí, Eve Team es una de las pocas cosas que le sube el animo, junto al jardín, el patio y los comentarios sarcásticos de Minerva hacía algún imbécil que no sea él. Las pocas cosas que hacen su vida un poco menos miserable.

Patea la puerta de su cuarto para abrirla, ingresando en el lugar con un sonoro bostezo, arrojándose al piso y sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca. Aspira y expulsa en tanto vuelve a pensar en eso, en Yukino, en todo lo que sucedió. Y, sobre las sabanas rojo oscuro y el sucio cobertor negro, piensa también en Rogue.

Un hijo de puta de buenas intenciones, una especie en peligro de extinción.

—Ah —musita, soltando un poco de humo en el acto, sonriendo con ese pensamiento—. Entonces tengo parte de la culpa, mi pobre Dodo.*

* * *

*****No me vengan a decir que no les suena el pájaro Dodo (Raphus cucullatus, para que aprendan algo). Ya saben, ese pobre pajarito que murió por la culpa de tres sandias (?). En fin, un pájaro** extinto**, es lo importante aquí.

* * *

Aclaro que **cualquier similitud con la realidad** es pura **coincidencia,** salvo por la descripción del **vestido de Jenny**, una compañera una vez ocupo uno así. Ustedes no lo vieron, yo sí, era **HORRENDO**. En fin, me venía para la historia. ¿Por qué lo aclaro? ¿Acaso existe la posibilidad de que se pase por aquí? —Já, claaro—. Porque sí, no hay mayor motivo (?). Mi compañera me caía mal, soy una persona rencorosa y tenía ganas de destacarle al mundo su gusto del culo y sus habilidades para ser una puta barata, nada más. (?)

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Se despide, Señorita Maldad (?).**


	4. El antagonista – Capítulo 3

**Notas: **Ya, iba a publicar esto el viernes, luego no pude y lo iba a publicar el sábado, luego no pude y lo publico hoy porque ya paso demasiado tiempo desde que actualicé esto. Por lo demás sigue siendo para Rev-chan y esta vez no escribí mal el color de ojos de nadie (?).

**Advertencias:** Más de lo mismo, aunque para este capítulo como que cuidé un poco la lengua y salvo unas cuantas menciones es algo más _light_ (?).

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

El antagonista, siempre mejor.

* * *

Lo primero que hace al despertar es encender un cigarrillo, sintiendo un dolor de mierda en la cabeza, peor que una migraña, aunque no es como si sepa cuánto duele una migraña. Sting lo piensa antes de optar por decir que le duele la cabeza igual que una patada en la entrepierna, pues lleva unas dos horas durmiendo con la luz del sol dándole en el rostro ya que no hay cortinas en esa porquería de cuarto y dado que están en pleno verano siente el rostro arder, y le duele como mil demonios por eso mismo. Se frota la cara y los ojos pensando en que necesita un analgésico o alguna porquería similar, lo que sea con tal que le deje de palpitar el cerebro de esa manera, pues duele y jode mucho. Aunque claro, no es como si un analgésico vaya a aparecer por generación espontánea en su mano, así que el primer paso para solucionar la mierda de dolor de cabeza es levantarse, de esa manera también deja de darle el sol en la cara.

Sting suspira antes de desentumecer un poco sus músculos pues los siente tensos, cosa usual. Se levanta, sacando el cigarrillo de su boca y mareándose levemente por lo brusco del movimiento. Solo levemente, porque no está de ánimos para vomitar sobre las sábanas empeorando su penosa situación, le basta con el dolor de cabeza. Estira un poco las piernas, arroja el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo antes de emprender camino de vuelta al salón. Dado que la luz del sol le daba en la cara no deben pasar de las dos de la tarde y Team se pasó hace poco por ahí, lo que implica que definitivamente debería obtener al menos una aspirina. Eso claro si es que Rufus se encuentra en el salón al llegar ahí, cosa que no sucede.

Sting frunce el ceño, sintiendo la cabeza como una puta bomba y lamentando su miserable situación, su repulsiva y patética suerte. Rufus apenas se mueve de esa butaca, pero siempre que desaparece él lo tiene que necesitar de alguna manera. ¡Puta mierda! Resopla, pensando que su otra opción es Jenny, pero no tiene ganas de hacerle la pelota ni a ella ni a Akatsuki. Su última opción es Bacchus, pero son las dos de la tarde como mucho, debe estar empezando a embriagarse y a Bacchus solo se le puede pedir un favor si está sobrio o con más alcohol que sangre. Su vida siempre tiene que ser mierda, es un hecho confirmado.

Tuerce el labio, pensando a quién podría pedirle un favor o a qué hospital podría ir dado que no tiene ni un poco de dinero, el problema es que casi todos sus contactos están lejos o muertos, y así mucho trato con alguien no puede tener. Suspira con hartazgo, decidiéndose finalmente por Jenny, más opciones no tiene. Camina con paso fuerte rumbo a la entrada, pensando qué debería hacer de no estar la rubia por ahí, cosa que por una cuestión de probabilidad —digamos, su vida es una mierda y siendo su última opción de seguro no está como una forma cósmica de estropear su existencia. Manera (no o sí, depende de la perspectiva) bonita de decir que Ren debe andar por ahí buscando a Team y por tanto Hibiki y Jenny deben andar por ahí aprovechando la momentánea libertad— es muy factible. A fin de cuentas, llega y solo se encuentra con el molesto de Ichiya revisando los cajones.

Sting se plantea devolverse antes de que lo vea, se lo plantea un poco sí un poco no, en lo que Ichiya alza la vista y lo ve.

—¡_Parfum_! —exclama a modo de saludo o alguna estupidez así—. Sting, comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden —se excusa sin que nadie lo pregunte, aún con uno que otro papel en sus manos.

—Yo comprobaba que Jenny no está aquí —dice Sting con molestia, pues la voz de ese tipo no lo ayuda a lidiar con su dolor de cabeza.

—Ya veo, probablemente ha de estar...

—Sí, montándosela a Late —completa el rubio, un poco más molesto—. Saldré un rato —comenta, avanzando hasta la puerta y abriéndola con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria.

—De acuerdo —le responde Vandalay—. No tardes mucho y cuidado con la policía, andan algo quisquillosos por culpa de Fullbuster.

Sting sonríe imperceptiblemente al salir, murmurando un escueto «de acuerdo». Fullbuster, dándoles problemas siempre, incluso cuando lleva muerto casi cinco años y yace a unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. Se los dio incluso a él, siendo que no tuvo ni la fortuna de conocerlo. A fin de cuentas, fue por causa de eso que se topó con el bastardo de Rogue, un innecesariamente frío día.

Iba, como comenzaba a ser costumbre desde hace dos semanas, al albergue con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en cosas de las que definitivamente después se arrepentiría, más aún al toparse con dos figuras en la entrada. Le extrañó, a fin de cuentas no era usual que ese lugar recibiera visitas. Probablemente debido a eso redujo el paso, deteniéndose con algo de inseguridad frente a la entrada y captando la atención de los dos tipos. El más bajo, de cabellos azabaches, fijo la atención en él, enarcando una ceja al verlo.

—¿Nuevo? —cuestionó con un tono que el rubio no supo definir del todo en tanto avanzaba nuevamente, caminando hacia la desgastada puerta del lugar.

—Bueno —tardó unos momentos en comprender del todo la pregunta—, ¿no? —medio respondió—, estoy de visita —agregó, recibiendo una mirada extrañada.

—¿De visita?

A Sting no le fue rara esa reacción, después de todo en esas dos semanas salvo por él nadie más había visitado ese lugar, tenía claro que una visita no era algo común. Quizás por eso solo se alzó levemente de hombros y continuó avanzando hasta la puerta, ganándose una mirada tanto de su momentáneo interlocutor como del acompañante de este, un tipo alto y de hombros anchos. Tocó llamando a la puerta un poco antes de recibir una nueva pregunta.

—¿A quién vienes a ver? —cuestionó el más grande con un tono algo osco.

Sting, pese a eso último, estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido por Ren, que abrió la puerta con fuerza, captando su atención y la de sus dos acompañantes.

—Hola —saludó el rubio, dispuesto a entrar.

Le fue imposible porque, primero, Akatsuki no le dio la pasada; segundo, ni siquiera reparo en su presencia.

—Cheney —dijo el moreno con un tono algo defensivo—, Nanagear.

El más bajo alzó los brazos, como indicando rendición o paz, ninguna de las dos probablemente dada la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vine a ser bueno —dijo, ampliando la sonrisa.

Ren frunció el ceño, por lo visto no del todo conforme con esa respuesta, sin embargo se hizo a un lado pese a eso, dándoles el paso.

—Sin problemas —acotó con algo de brusquedad, mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de su interlocutor. Este amplió otro poco la sonrisa, volteando la vista con calma y una especie de satisfacción.

—Orga.

—Te espero aquí.

—Bien.

Sting solo pudo contemplar extrañado la escena, viendo al tal Cheney ingresar a la estancia ante la atenta mirada de Akatsuki. Lo siguió, a fin de cuentas también iba a ese lugar, captando finalmente la atención de Ren.

—Hola Sting.

El rubio no le contestó porque, a fin de cuentas, ya lo había saludado antes. Sencillamente continuó su camino, llamando tanto él como el otro joven la atención de Jenny al ingresar.

—Hola Rogue —saludó esta con alegría—. Vienes a ver a Yukino, ¿cierto? —preguntó, captando inevitablemente la atención de Sting—. Porque no ha sido buena semana para nadie —aclaró, con un tono que, claramente, se esforzaba por no sonar a reclamo.

—Vine a ser bueno —repitió Cheney, sonriendo otro poco—, nada más.

Jenny forzó una sonrisa de comercial y continuó en lo suyo, o al menos eso claramente pensaba hacer hasta que reparó en el otro chico que ingresaba en la estancia.

—Hola Sting —dijo, regresando la mirada a los papeles, con una sonrisa más natural esta vez—. Tú también vienes a ver a Yukino, ¿cierto?

El rubio sonrió con algo de intranquilidad, más aún al notar que el hombre frente a él se detenía y volteaba a verlo.

—¿A Yukino? —cuestionó este.

Sting pudo escuchar claramente la recatada risa de Jenny contra los blancos papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Sí —respondió, desviando la mirada algo incómodo—, somos amigos —dijo, continuando su camino, esquivando para esto a Rogue, quien no dudo en seguirlo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le cuestionó, adelantándose y siendo quien abría la puerta que daba al salón principal.

—Sting Eucliffe —respondió el rubio, ingresando a la amplia estancia y buscando con la mirada una cabeza blanca—. ¿Tú eres?

—Rogue Cheney.

Esa fue su primera platica como tal, interrumpida por la inusualmente animada voz de Yukino.

—¡Rogue!

El susodicho gruñó muy imperceptiblemente para cualquiera que no estuviera de pie a su lado, Sting lo estaba, así que lo oyó, mas antes de poder preguntar Aguria ya había llegado hasta donde ellos.

—Buenos días —saludó, volteando luego hacia él—, buenos días a ti también, Sting.

Yukino les sonrió con algo parecido a la felicidad, cosa que lo incordió un poco.

—Buenos días —correspondió, de un leve mal humor que se incrementó enseguida con las palabras de la chica.

—Minerva me pidió que te llamara, dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¡¿Minerva?! —Esta vez fue su turno de gruñir—, ¿y para qué?

Yukino solo se alzó de hombros, en clara señal de que no tenía idea del motivo.

—Un gusto —dijo Rogue a modo de despedida.

—Un gusto, Rogue —correspondió Sting, sacándole una sonrisa al tipo, la primera sonrisa real que le veía de todas las que había formado en lo que llevaba de conocerlo.

Se alejó de ellos, inspeccionando el lugar para dar con Minerva, sentada en uno de los sillones del fondo. Avanzó hasta ella, captando la atención del tipo sentando en la butaca del frente cuando se sentó en el sillón a un lado de Orland, sacándole a esta una sonrisa envenenada.

—Hola Sting —lo saludó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que osco —comentó la mujer—, ¿no te recuerda a alguien, Rufus?

El susodicho, sentado frente a ellos y con un libro en sus manos, dio vuelta la pagina con calma.

—Tal vez —respondió, alzando la mirada hacia Sting y fijándola ahí durante unos momentos—, pero supongo que no es así, o no lo habrías llamado.

—No —respondió Minerva, aunque lo anterior no había sido una pregunta del todo, más bien una suposición—. Estoy segura de que es primera vez que conoce a Rogue —dijo, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros del rubio—, ¿no es así?

Sting se quejó, apartándose levemente.

—¿Quieres algo o no?

Minerva le sonrió.

—Es probable —respondió, soltándolo para buscar algo en sus bolsillos, cosa que el rubio agradeció internamente—. ¿Fumas? —preguntó, sacando una cajetilla.

—Dime que no me llamaste para pedirme un cigarrillo.

—Claro que no —aclaró inmediatamente Minerva—, para eso se lo pido a Rufus —señaló al hombre frente a ellos—. ¿No te lo he presentado, cierto? —Sting chistó, cansado de esa conversación y dispuesto a preguntar nuevamente si precisaba de algo o no, pero Minerva no le dio tiempo—. Rufus Lohr, te lo presento. Rufus, este es Sting Eucliffe, el nuevo héroe de Yukino.

El rubio de largos cabellos alzó nuevamente la mirada, fijándola otra vez en Sting a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

—Entonces lo has llamado para...

—Porque soy buena persona —interrumpió Minerva, ganándose una mirada de ambos hombres. Venga, cómo si alguien le fuese a creer eso—, simplemente quiero advertir a Sting.

—¿Advertir? —se apresuró en cuestionar Sting, porque si eso implicaba que lo había llamado solo para soltarle otro sermón se levantaba ahora mismo.

—Ya sabes, que se cuide de las malas juntas.

Rufus hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento, regresando luego la mirada al libro.

—Entiendo —dijo, pasando otra página—, advertirlo aprovechando que conoció a Rogue, ¿no es verdad?

—Exacto —sonrió Minerva—, es justamente para eso.

Sting, en ese punto, solo pudo suspirar con hastío.

—¿Para eso, para que me cuide del tal Rogue? —cuestionó con molestia, porque en dicho caso estaban perdiendo su tiempo.

—Más o menos —respondió Minerva con calma, encendiendo un cigarrillo—. ¿Fumas o no?

—No sabía que aquí se podía fumar —dijo Sting, algo incómodo por la situación.

—Eso se asume como un sí, supongo —comentó Rufus, dándole vuelta a otra página del libro—. Fumas —especificó, captando la atención de Sting.

—Sí, pero no muy seguido.

—Que bueno, no te molestara el humo —dijo Minerva, expirando con una media sonrisa, cigarrillo en mano—. ¿Qué decía, Rufus?

—Que el joven héroe debería cuidarse de las malas juntas —respondió este—. No suele elegirlos rubios, ¿a qué se ha debido eso? —cuestionó, cambiado página con la misma rapidez con la que cambió el tema.

—Casualidad, me parece —dijo la morena—, otra explicación no hay. —Se alzó de hombros, reclinándose en el sofá—. Ahora que has conocido a Rogue deberías entender lo que es una mala junta —comentó, dirigiéndose esta vez a su persona y enseñando la misma capacidad para variar el tema de la conversación.

—¿Me dices que el tal Cheney es una mala junta y debería mantenerme alejado de él? —concluyó Sting no exento de ironía, pues le parecía una conexión de ideas algo tonta.

—No, que dado que Rogue tiene malas juntas deberías usarlo de ejemplo para no acabar igual —corrigió Minerva, llevando el cigarro a la boca nuevamente.

—¿Entonces me hablas del tipo que estaba afuera?

Sting se sobresaltó casi inmediatamente tras decir eso, pues Rufus cerró el libro con tanta fuerza que el sonido lo sorprendió.

—No —aclaró este, dejando el libro en la mesa que tenía a un lado—. Minerva habla de Yukino —dijo con frialdad—, no de Orga.

La susodicha contuvo una risa, sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca.

—Verdad que estás de mal humor.

Rufus ignoró su comentario, acomodándose con tranquilidad en la butaca.

—No has visto a Team, ¿verdad?

—Oh —vocalizó Minerva, cayendo en la cuenta de algo, o al menos eso le pareció a Sting, mas no sabía de qué—, ya veo, entonces estás de mal humor —repitió.

—No lo vas a conseguir —dijo Rufus—. En cualquier caso deberías seguir hablando con tu invitado, no vaya a ser que acabe en el patio trasero.

—¿El patio trasero? —preguntó Sting.

—A unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, aún queda espacio para algunos más —continuó con calma Lohr, apoyándose en una de sus manos—, debería preocuparse.

—Claro, podría suceder, queda algo de espacio, como dices —dijo Minerva, ignorando la mirada bastante asombrada del rubio a su lado, quien se planteaba si se referían a lo que había entendido—. Al menos cerca de la fuente no entra, ¿verdad, Rufus?

—Ya dije, no lo vas a conseguir —repitió Rufus—, mientras Cheney esté lejos, no conseguirás alterarme.

—¿No estás excluyendo a uno? —cuestionó Minerva con una media sonrisa.

—Estás muy pesada —replicó Rufus—. ¿Es por qué Kagura es quién se largó a la boda con Scarlet?

—Eso ha sido bajo.

—Eh —Sting se llevó la mano al cuello, nervioso, antes de hablar—. ¿Hay alguien enterrado en el patio trasero? —Porque eso había entendido de la conversación.

Minerva le sonrió de la forma más escalofriante que la había visto hacerlo.

—¿Alguien? —repitió con burla—. Si no fuera por la infinidad de plantas apestaría peor que morgue, hay más de veinte personas ahí. —A Sting por poco y no le dio un ataque de pánico ante esa respuesta—. Si te interesa, la zona a un lado de la fuente es causa de Rufus.

El mencionado alzó una mano.

—Defensa propia.

—Tú dirás —dijo Minerva.

—En estricto rigor es defensa propia, aunque si quieres podemos discutir el termino.

—Si tan seguro estás ve y díselo a la policía.

—¿Me ves cara de imbécil? —Minerva se alzó de hombros ante esa respuesta—. En fin, procura no quedar ahí héroe, que guardo lugar para Cheney.

—¡¿Lo vas a matar?! —Se escandalizó el rubio, llamando la atención de algunas personas del lugar.

Daba lo mismo, su horror fue opacado por la estruendosa risa de Minerva.

—¡Ya quisiera! —dijo esta con gracia, riendo otro poco y pasándole nuevamente el brazo por los hombros—. En fin, Sting, sigue mi consejo y podrás mantenerte lejos del patio, no querrás acabar ahí, créeme. Además, no es broma que Cheney es el ideal para ese puesto.

Rogue Cheney, Sting tuvo claro esa tarde que el aparente odio de Ren a su persona no era ficticio, ni el único. Cheney, el hombre con quién se topó a la salida apenas pudo escapar de Minerva, unos minutos tras la psicópata conversación entre ella y su amigo o lo que fuera. Cheney, el tipo que, efectivamente, ocupó un lugar en el patio.

—¿Eres amigo de Minerva?

Sting casi quiso reír con fuerza cuando Rogue le hizo aquella pregunta a la salida del albergue, cuando comenzaba a atardecer.

—Cómo si alguien pudiera ser amigo de Minerva —respondió, alejándose y pensando que aquel día no había podido hablar con Yukino.

Oyó la suave y tenue risa que le provocó al otro con esa respuesta, volteando levemente para despedirse con una de sus manos.

—¡Nos vemos! —exclamó, ganándose una sonrisa a cambio.

—Nos vemos.

Ese momento, esa despedida, fue uno de los más grandes problemas. Caminando por la calle y esperando que la policía no le empeore la tarde, Sting piensa en eso. En que eso casi fue un error, si no hubiera sido un hecho que, de una u otra manera, convirtió a Rogue en el cadáver del patio y a él en el homicida.

Si Rogue no se hubiera enamorado, de seguro el muerto, tal y como le advirtieron Minerva y Rufus, hubiera sido él.

_¿Morirías por mí, Dodo?_

* * *

**Espero te guste, Rev-chan, y lamento la tardanza.**


	5. La ciudad – Capítulo 4

**Notas:** Sí, tengo claro que ha pasado mucho desde que actualicé, pero la verdad estoy tratando de priorizar mis fics —enfocarme primero en lo que está próximo a terminar y luego preocuparme por lo demás, ya que tendré más tiempo—. Sin embargo consideré que debía actualizar esto porque, como dije, deje pasar un buen periodo de tiempo desde la última actualización.

**Advertencias:** Más de lo mismo.

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

La ciudad que salvar.

* * *

Su antiguo departamento está tan abandonado como siempre, pues sencillamente se largó de ahí sin llevarse nada con él ni despedirse, sin siquiera pagar la renta o avisar que se iba. Sting tiene claro que ese es el motivo por el que la recepcionista lo mira con tanta sorpresa.

—Eucliffe.

—Hola Bisca —saluda sin ánimos, ingresando a la recepción.

—Ha pasado tiempo —comenta la mujer, sonriendo de una manera que a Sting siempre le ha crispado los nervios.

Antes no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto, ahora entiende que es porque detesta la perfecta felicidad que envuelve a Bisca Cornell, a su perfecto matrimonio y su perfecta familia. Odia esa sonrisa blanquecina que muestra cuan feliz es la mujer frente a él, odia el trabajo de recepcionista que le consume todo su día, que la lleva cansada a casa para encontrarse con un marido que aún la ama como si fuera el primer día porque aunque apenas se vean no hay infidelidades ni silencios incómodos; y odia a la pequeña niña cuya foto porta en la billetera, que crece sana y feliz. Detesta su asquerosa y perfecta vida.

Sting simplemente odia la felicidad ajena, hay algo en ella que le retuerce el estómago y le hace sentir que todos dan asco, siempre lo sintió así pero nunca fue del todo consciente, tardó bastante en percatarse que despreciaba la alegría ajena por el simple hecho de odiarla. Nada más y nada menos, ningún motivo lógico o valido para ello, ninguno más que ser un infeliz muy en el fondo que los desea ver a todos agonizar.

Sonríe con sorna finalmente, en clara respuesta al iluminado rostro de Bisca, cuya sonrisa se atenúa un poco ante el gesto recibido.

—No me extraña —comenta Sting, pensando en sacar un cigarrillo y en que la cabeza todavía le duele de una manera que le jode el día—. ¿Ya se lo arrendaron a alguien más? —pregunta, cruzado de brazos—. Porque no lo voy a pagar, iría siendo hora de que lo hagan.

Bisca tuerce el labio en un implícito reproche, endureciendo el rostro.

—¿Qué se supone haces con tu vida, Sting? —pregunta con voz de reclamo, con el claro fin de entender por qué un chico al que le iba bien y llevaba una buena vida acaba de esa manera.

—Desperdiciarla —responde el rubio con simpleza y con una indiferencia hiriente—, ya no me interesa —agrega—. ¿Loxar se ha pasado? —cuestiona luego de eso—. Porque a eso vine, a hablar con ella.

Cornell suspira, claramente decepcionada con esa respuesta.

—Salió hace unos momentos, de seguro está por volver —contesta—, y ya no es Loxar —agrega, mirándolo fijamente—, está casada.

—Lo olvide —dice Sting con una sonrisa de medio lado—. La esperare afuera, entonces, no me interesa quedarme en la pulcritud de tu recepción, señorita Cornell. —A lo último le agrega veneno.

Bisca sencillamente lo mira con la crítica brillándole en las pupilas.

—¿Para qué botas tu vida de esta manera?

—Porque puedo —dice Sting, abandonando la estancia con pasos fuertes.

Podría, y lo tiene claro, pedirle un analgésico a Bisca, pero no tiene ganas de hacer eso. ¿Para qué, además, para ganarse otro reproche? No gracias.

Se apoya en la pared del edificio, dispuesto a esperar a la dulce señorita de azul. Si Bisca se cansara de su marido, o este de ella, la recepcionista pasaría a entenderlo un poco. Pero no lo hace porque está rodeada de esa putrefacta felicidad y Sting lo sabe, como sabe que algún día aparecerá un o una imbécil que les caliente las bolas a alguno de los dos y ese día la quiere ver para poder reírse de como su mugrosa felicidad se va al demonio. Sonríe pensando en eso, deseándolo, porque a fin de cuentas es la ley de la vida.

—A no ser que el imbécil que le calentó la entrepierna esté muerto —dice de pronto, captando la atención de la chica que pasa frente a él—, como te sucedió a ti, Loxar, que te casaste con el marido perfecto porque el mal partido resultó ser un idiota de los grandes.

Juvia, que se ha detenido al oírlo, frunce el ceño, volteando hacia él para mirarlo con algo asquerosamente parecido al desprecio.

—¿Qué hace Sting aquí? —pregunta la chica—, ¿a pedido de quién a venido?

—Oye, yo no le hago pedidos a nadie —reclama Eucliffe—, ese sería Team, pero no sabe mentir, así que no viene a estas mierdas, deberías saberlo Loxar.

—Es Bastia. —Lo corrige Juvia con rapidez.

—Cierto, Loxar es de cuando estabas soltera —reconoce Sting—, pero todos allá te dicen Loxar y se me pega, después de todo la rubia y el resto de tus amigos hace lo mismo.

—¿Debe eso importarle a Juvia? —cuestiona la joven, mirándolo con molestia—. Ya estoy acostumbrada y no me importa —aclara—. ¿A qué ha venido Sting?

—Fullbuster. —Juvia frunce el ceño, dando claras señales de estar dispuesta a largarse—. Mira, con que me digas dónde estará, no te molesto más.

—¿Por qué no lo deja ya?

—Venga, nos protegemos la espalda unos a otros, como una familia de mierda —dice el rubio—, y fue idea de Minerva, ya sabes que le gusta hacer estas cosas. ¿Me dices o no?

Juvia lo mira con burla.

—Si de verdad son una familia son la peor que Juvia conoce, matándose unos a otros como si fuera gratis.

—Las armas tampoco son tan caras —dice Sting—. Dime de una vez, Loxar —remarca la palabra—, tampoco es como que te importa, así que deja de fingir —Juvia vuelve a mirarlo con ira, sacándole una sonrisa—, o no estarías casada, señora Bastia.

Ni le daría en el gusto, finalmente, respondiendo a su pregunta. A Sting se le haría curioso que la felicidad de Juvia no le molestara si no supiera de donde viene, ni el recuerdo de quien pisoteó para ella. Todo el mundo lo tiene claro, por eso si bien Juvia aún tiene amistades estas todavía la miran con algo de recelo, en una clara queja a su decisión final.

Avanza por la calle, ya habiéndose despedido de la chica con otra burla más, pensando en que al menos Minerva podrá tener un buen día, a diferencia de él y por su causa a diferencia de Juvia, a quien de seguro le jodió la tarde.

—Ni que me importara —comenta, caminando por las calles notando como el dolor de cabeza se atenúa un poco.

Solía, antes de acabar pasando todas sus tardes en el albergue, pasar mucho por ahí, después de todo vivía cerca. Aunque no hablaba con casi nadie del edificio, nunca lo hizo.

—La única excepción era la rubia —dice en voz alta. Pero ella se fue mucho antes que él.

Aún la recuerda chillando de alegría de esa forma tan molesta y mandándolo de un lado a otro, mudándose para siempre de ese lugar.

Es curioso y algo gracioso, porque Lucy Heartfilia es otra de las culpables por lo sucedido, solo que ella nunca lo supo, pese a que siempre se topaba con su persona al bajar la escalera, pues no solía usar el elevador.

Caminaba a paso presuroso como no era usual en él, al menos antes de que pasara sus tardes visitando a Yukino, últimamente y dado que siempre iba al albergue tendía a ir con prisa, pensando en llegar pronto. Y Lucy, única inquilina con la que hablaba, no tardó en notar el detalle.

—¡Sting! —llamó, deteniendo su avanzar y captando su atención.

—¿Qué pasa rubia?

—Es Lucy —reclamó Heartfilia—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar una caja?

—No quiero ser desagradable —comenzó Sting, siendo levemente interrumpido.

—De todas formas lo eres, cada día.

—Pero ya es tercera vez en la semana que me pides algo parecido —continuó—, pídele ayuda a tu novio para mudarte y deja de gastar mi tarde.

—¿Puedes, por una maldita vez en tu vida, no ser un pendejo y hacer algo por amor al prójimo?

—¡Te ayude ante ayer!

—¡A regañadientes!

—¡De acuerdo! —cedió finalmente el rubio, subiendo lo poco que había bajado.

—Que tipo más desagradable eres —comentó Lucy, caminando hacia su departamento y abriendo la puerta de este—, con razón no tienes novia.

—Si ser amable implica tener a una gritona como tú prefiero morir soltero.

—Idiota —dijo la chica, ingresando a su sala de estar, llena de cajas apiladas, con Sting tras ella.

Porque Lucy Heartfilia se estaba mudando y no hallaba mejor idea que gastar su tiempo para hacerlo, pidiéndole que cargara lo que era demasiado pesado y todo eso.

—Ten cuidado, va la televisión ahí dentro.

—Haces que me den ganas de botarla.

Escuchó el gruñido de la chica y rió, con bastantes ganas pues le encantaba sacarla de quicio. El problema es que a causa de eso se distrajo y dado que venía saliendo del edificio y la puerta de entrada tenía un pequeño desnivel respecto de la calle, por poco acababa botando efectivamente la pesada caja con la cara televisión dentro. Escucho el grito de terror de Lucy y el de sorpresa de Bisca y casi creyó tocar el suelo cayendo encima de la estúpida caja con el maldito aparato, cuando aquello no sucedió, para asombro tanto suyo como de las dos chicas presentes.

—Ten más cuidado —dijo una voz, logrando que levantara la mirada confundido y se topara con un rostro asomándose por un lado de la enorme caja.

—¿Rogue? —Era segunda vez que se lo topaba y ciertamente le sorprendió verlo.

—Hola —saludó este, ayudándolo a enderezar el televisor.

Sting iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Rogue! —exclamó Lucy, corriendo hacia ellos.

—Hola Lucy.

—Vaya sorpresa —dijo la rubia, llegando hasta ellos—, y bastante oportuna, ya veía que Sting destrozaba mi televisor. —La chica sonrió, tendiendo una de sus manos—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió Cheney, soltando la caja y dejando que Sting la sostuviera, quien continuó su camino hasta el camión que se llevaba las cosas de la chica.

—Para lo que te quejas podrías hacer algo tú —comentó entre dientes, molesto por el comentario y bastante sorprendido de que esos dos se conocieran.

Rogue, para su sorpresa, le sonrió amistosamente, regresando luego la mirada a Lucy.

—Supe que Loxar se casaba —comentó, sacándole un gesto de rotunda sorpresa a la chica—. Venía a —se detuvo unos momentos—... felicitarla, supongo.

—Ya veo —dijo Lucy, algo insegura—. Nos vemos, entonces.

—Nos vemos —correspondió Rogue, volteando hacia Sting que había terminado de acomodar la estúpida caja—. Nos vemos, Sting —se despidió—. ¿Estarás en el albergue el jueves? —cuestionó, ganándose una mirada extrañada de ambos rubios.

—Estoy casi todos los días —contestó Sting pese a la sorpresa, sonriéndole—. Nos vemos, Rogue.

Cheney dio la vuelta, ingresando al edificio y perdiéndose en las escaleras. Tras eso la mirada de Lucy, fija en el recorrido del azabache, se fijó en Eucliffe.

—¿Conoces a Rogue? —cuestionó.

—Tú también, ¿no? —le restó importancia el rubio, alejándose del camión y regresando a la acera—. Eso es todo rubia, ya cargue tu tonta caja, gastas mi tarde, adiós.

—De todas formas casi la botas —reclamó la chica, contemplándolo avanzar por la calle—. ¿Qué albergue? —inquirió.

—No te incumbe.

—Que hombre más desagradable —se quejó Lucy—. Nos vemos —se despidió finalmente.

—Espero que no —respondió Sting, oyendo otro quejido y riéndose ante eso.

Caminó por la calle, feliz de saberse finalmente libre de la rubia, que ya lo había retrasado bastante en su propósito inicial de ver a Yukino, pues el día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra.

A esa hora la avenida donde vivía solía estar bastante vacía, por lo que podía disfrutar de un silencio poco usual en ese sector, a fin de cuentas estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad. Yukino, en cambio, vivía en la periferia, en ese punto donde alrededor de las amplias calles solo se veía pasto y terrenos vacíos. A Sting le parecía que ese era uno de los factores principales por los que el albergue nunca tenía visitas, a fin de cuentas llegar ahí era una verdadera molestia, más aún para él dado lo lejos que vivía del sector.

Pero no le importaba, con tal de ver Yukino le daba lo mismo y la insoportable de Minerva ya le había remarcado ese hecho secundado de un «vas por mal camino, héroe».

—Deja de llamarme así —replicó Sting.

—Yukino no está, por cierto —comentó Minerva, captando esta vez su atención.

—¿Disculpa?

—Pero ha de llegar en un rato —prosiguió Orland—, si quieres la esperas aquí o en recepción, o en su cuarto oliendo sus sábanas como pobre imbécil enamorado —Sting frunció el ceño ante el comentario—, aunque no deben oler a nada más que mierda y sangre, y semen, claro.

Sting se cruzó de brazos y miró a la mujer frente a él con ira.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ninguno, mi querido héroe, yo nunca me hago problemas para nada, ni para depilarme ni para enterrar un cuerpo. —Minerva sonrió, crispándole los nervios—. ¿Alguna vez has enterrado un cuerpo, héroe?

—Por supuesto que no, psicópata.

—Me halagas.

—Tú, supongo, sí lo has hecho.

Minerva amplió la sonrisa.

—¿Te he dicho que soy viuda?

Sting enarcó las cejas.

—Debí imaginarlo —comentó.

—Bueno, dado que Yukino aún no llega por qué no te sientas —dijo Minerva, palmando el sitio a un lado de ella en el sofá.

—No, muchas gracias.

—Ven, te compartiré un cigarro.

El rubio suspiró, consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar, la sonrisa de Minerva se lo dejaba claro. Avanzó hasta el estúpido sofá y se sentó pesadamente en él, para satisfacción de su acompañante.

—Vamos héroe, no tienes que ponerte así, hoy estoy de buen humor.

—¿Debo asumir que eso implica amabilidad de tu parte?

—Bueno, dime tú —dijo Minerva con calma, sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos—. Te estoy convidando un cigarro, eso es amabilidad para mí, dime que es para ti.

Sting aceptó el cigarrillo de mala gana, alzando la mirada claramente pensativo.

—No sé —respondió molesto—, podrías empezar diciéndome cuál es tu problema con Yukino.

—Ya dije que yo no me hago problemas, héroe —respondió la mujer a su lado, llevando un cigarro a los labios—, la que se hace problemas es Yukino, pero la culpa es de ella por ser estúpida —Sting enarco una ceja—. Verás, Yukino sería un puta como Jenny si tuviera dos dedos de frente, lamentablemente solo tiene uno, así que es una tarada sin salvación.

—Ya —dijo Sting, cortante—. Que linda opinión de tu amiga.

—Yukino no es mi amiga, imbécil, es una piedra en mi zapato. —Sting frunció el ceño—. Qué quieres que te diga, para empezar el idiota de Rogue merodea por aquí por su culpa.

—¿Y cuál es el maldito problema con Rogue?

—¿Ahora además de ser el héroe de Yukino y defenderla lo serás de Cheney?

—¡Claro que no! —reclamó inmediatamente.

Minerva rió con fuerza, volteando luego la mirada por sobre el respaldo.

—Hola Yukino —llamó, sorprendiendo a Sting, que también volteó para encontrarse a Yukino ingresando al salón—. Le estaba contando a Sting —dijo Minerva, levantándose—, la vez que nos vendiste a todos con tal de abrir las piernas —Sting parpadeó, extrañado, en lo que Yukino se sonrojaba con fuerza, mirando el piso mientras Minerva caminaba hacia ella—, una pena que sirviera de poco, a nadie le interesa tu coño, si por algo digo que eres una estúpida. —Le revolvió el cabello a la albina al pasar a su lado, sonriendo—. Pero no te preocupes, tú nuevo héroe no alcanzó a enterarse del tipo de mosca muerta que eres, así que puedes abrirle el coño cuando te plazca, pero me da que te irá mal. —Minerva sonrió, volteando hacia él una última vez—. No importa cómo lo mire, es claro que de héroe tiene poco.

Y se marchó, desapareciendo por la puerta por la que Yukino acababa de entrar, quien todavía mantenía la vista fija en el piso. Lucía, como siempre, tan desprotegida y lastimada que Sting sintió ese inevitable impulso de cuidarla, ese que Yukino siempre le provocaba. Es como si la chica no supiera hacerle sentir otra cosa.

—Hola —saludó acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yukino movió las comisuras de sus labios muy levemente, como tratando de corresponder el gesto pero de forma inútil, antes de cogerle de la mano con suavidad, sorprendiéndolo.

—Hola —dijo bajito, casi inaudiblemente. Alzó la mirada, contemplándolo con unos ojos apenados—. ¿Qué dijo Minerva?

—Más de lo mismo, nada realmente importante.

Yukino le sonrió finalmente, pareciendo feliz.

El detalle le amplió la sonrisa.

—Que bueno.

—Y —Sting trató de no mostrarse demasiado alegre—, ¿qué tal estás?

—Ahora bien —respondió Yukino, sonriendo como nunca antes la había visto hacerlo.

Y no puede asegurar, aún hoy, si de verdad estuvo enamorado o fue solo esa extraña necesidad de proteger a la chica, como un instinto animal. Pero recuerda y odia recordarlo, haberse sentido en verdad embriagado de amor cuando la chica lo besó.

Ahí, sin anestesia y sin motivos aparentes (más que el hecho de ser una maldita).

Porque lo era, siempre lo fue. Y tan ocupado estaba en salvarla, que no se dio cuenta que no lo merecía hasta que fue tarde.

_Y por eso la odio._

* * *

**Estaré ocupada con otras cosas como para traer el siguiente de esto pronto, pero lo haré.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
